makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Fight: A New Generation
Future Fight: A New Generation is a fighting game inspired by Street Fighter III and marks the beginning of the New Era Saga. Story Is been 30 years, all of the fighters we know in love have finally retired ever since peace is mantained and do their normal lives, John however does not, as he still continues to training despite no trace of villains existed. But there's a new tournament announced recently, where competitors must win a fight in order to become a true fighter, so he joins it along with Robo and a new generation of fighters to win (Including his apprentice Kane, a mermaid singer Lucia, a nightclub bouncer TerrorSpike, and others), while the new led character is Helena, granddaughter of Minion, who senses that a new evil is trying to trick everyone. Endings *Helena - Having successfully defeated Lord Firesmasher, Helena is very sad that her mother is no longer with her and became depressed, until she mets an eldery John who offers her a job to do cooking suggested by Robo, she partecipates the cooking match after 3 months stunding the world of cook and won. It also revealed that her grandmother is formely a human before being a ghost, meaning that there's a rare possiblity that her mother will be revived. *John - Having won the tournament, John is seen walking on the streets and saw at the TVs in the shop. He begins having a flashback on the younger him and his friends fighting for the good of earth, John encounters his apprentice Kane, who is late from studing and John gave him a bump on his head. *Robo - After the tournament, Robo finds a painful John, who takes him back to home and uses medical kits and massage to cure his back problems, and is a succsess. Robo told him that he has to stop fighting anymore and focus on his future. *Lucia - After defeating Lord Firesmasher, Lucia happily saw Kaito and hugs him. Then they head home to celebrate with a huge breakfast party with Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Nikora. In the end, Kaito kiss Lucia for saving him. *TerrorSpike - After the tournament, he won 20.000 yens and he is very happy, so happy he returned to being bouncer again. He mets a familar eldery figure and could not enter the club due to TerrorSpike, so he kicks him in the nuts, allowing the figure to enter while feels in pain. *Kane William - After winning the tournament, Kane prove his ability and became the strongest man in the world, but he is still under training with John, due to his lazy personality, in the end he gets blasted by John's buster, and tells him that has to block the attack. *Gandhi Jr. - After winning the tournament, he won 20.000 yens so their family are no longer poor. In the next day, he goes to the graveyard and prays words to his deceased father that one day he will be like him. *Kate - Having defeating Firesmasher, she discovers that the tournament that was matilirized itself was actually created by none other than Steven Star, who everynone fought he is dead, but a mysterious figure comes in and reveales his identify to Kate, revealing to be indeed Steven, but Kate made a promise that she will not reveal the secret. She goes back to her home and had a normal life. *Big Van Dyke - Having prove to being the strongest wrestler, he returned to Canada and apologized his mother for continous mistreating her since he was a teen, she agrees and gives him a hug. It the ends with both of them laughing. *Vanilla White - The sisters, having win the tournament, they can finally pay financial problems of their family. Vanilla White is having a date with none other than John's son Johnathan, spending much time with him. *Choco Black - The beginning of the ending is the same as Vanilla White, except is that she is close in her bedroom, reading manga and playing video games, in the end she gaves a smile for the first time. *Lord Firesmasher - The final boss does not gain his own ending, since he's unplayable in the arcades and console. Gameplay Very similar to Street Fighter III, where they have Super Arts (Three Super Combos that can only be selected one of them) no air blocking, and the inclusion of Parry mechanic. It also draws inspiration from the Dragon Ball Z Games, where the character can charge to sped up the gauce, however, it will gain the ability to peform a Hidden Super Combo instead of a normal Super Combo once filled. Characters Stages *Canada (Parliament Hill) *America (Chicago Streets) *Japan (Pagota) *Italy (Naples) *Russia (Red Arrow) *India (Buddha Statue) *London (Big Ben) *Egypt (Ruins of Osiris' Pyramid) (Final Boss Stage) Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:New Era Saga